


Territorial

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves a little violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

_There are beings that live off our fears…_

 

"Who’s that?", asked Kankri offhandedly as Cronus dried his hair from his swim. Kankri was already reclothed with fingers raking through his own dark locks.

Cronus looked up, buckling his belt, “…Dunno… Wait.”

He moved a few steps forward, squinting slightly. Kankri slid to his feet and followed and jumped when Cronus growled.

"Kanny, move b’hind me."

"Huh?"

"Stand b’hind me."

The figure moved closer, tall and grey skinned. Two thick scars over his face. Kankri blinked, his head tilting. He suddenly felt cold fear in his stomach at the sneer on the larger trolls face.

"Another damned mutant."

"Fuck off old man.", snarled Cronus viciously, stepping in front of Kankri in a protective manner.

Kankri went to speak, but felt his eyes pulled back to the taller individual, noting the sign on his clothing. Red-sweatered arms wrapped around Cronus’ left arm, and the mutantblood trembled.

This creature could kill them both.

" ‘S a shame, an Ampora pr’tectin a bastard."

"Get the hell outta here."

"He should be culled."

"You should fuckin’ leave."

"Move, boy!"

The elder seadweller reached out a hand to push Cronus aside, and Kankri nearly shrieked as Cronus’ balled fist went sailing into his opponent’s jaw.

"Kankri, RUN!", barked his matesprit, "Bolt the hive door, hide dammit!"

A snarl, and the older seadweller stood straight again, light violet tainting his lips, “You DARE strike a captain, boy?”

"I’ll kill a Cap’n if I gotta.", snapped Cronus, his stance set like a boxer as Kankri tore away at a full sprint. Cronus’ fins were on full display, eyes vicious and teeth bared.

He was answered with a snarl and a strike.

Kankri paused in his running, catching his breath and realizing what he had just done.

He’d abandoned his matesprit to some unknown beast of a troll; who was probably armed to the teeth and looked like some kind of piratical nightmare.

Against all logic he turned around, and went back.

He choked on air as he got closer, ducking behind one of the large boulder-like protrusions in the sand, and he watched.

Cronus was fighting. Something Kankri had never seen before; being that his matesprit was always laughing and awkward it seemed.

_Seadwellers are the most territorial of the troll species; often intolerant of their own kind trespassing uninvited._

Kankri blinked as excerpts flickered through his mind. He became absorbed in the fight he was watching, a mixture of morbid fascination and cold fear.

Cronus, however, felt nothing aside from burning hot hatred. His nose streamed violet blood, and no doubt there was a tooth somewhere in the sand. His opponent fared better, but only just; given that Cronus carried a titch more weight than most seadwellers.

There were no words spoken as fists flew and bones crackled from sharp strikes. Cronus grabbed a handful of the cloak’s collar, and hauled viciously down, his right hook crashing into his opponent’s cheekbones to send him sideways and to one knee.

Cronus grinned, the length of violet silk in his hands.

His opponent glared at him, quirking an eyebrow as he stood when Cronus reached into the pocket of blood-dotted jeans.

"The hell are you doing, boy?"

"Makin’ a point."

A lighter shone in his hand, and he flicked it once before touching the flame to silk.

"You IMPERTINENT little SON OF A BITCH!"

Kankri muffled his scream as the elder seadweller leapt at Cronus; not hearing Aranea and Meenah running up behind him.

"The shell is goin’ down Kankri?!"

"Oh my god, Dualscar.", breathed Aranea, "Is he, did he light his cloak on fire?!"

Kankri nodded, “I don’t understand, Cronus was doing just fine until he burned that stupid purple thing! Come on, we have to help him-“

"Stay here.", said Meenah after Aranea whispered something quickly into her ear.

A howl of pain in the pitch of Cronus rang out, and Kankri gritted his teeth as Meenah ran out to the battle.

Dualscar stopped as a little fushiablood slid to a halt, trident bared at him.

"Back off man."

He narrowed his eyes.

Cronus choked, feeling his chest thrum in pain. Something was broken from those boots hitting him. He forced himself up to his knees, matching his ancestor’s stare and anger.

"Pathetic."

"If I’m pathetic and your face is busted, what does that make you, old man?"

Dualscar narrowed his eyes, moving to strike when that trident jabbed him lightly.

"Back off."

Dualscar scoffed, “…The little mutant’s run off anyway. N’point t’me staying.”

Cronus watched him go, not happy til his silhouete faded into the shadows. Aranea and Kankri were already scolding him as they ran to him.

"Cronus, you are a complete and total IDIOT! You went up against HIM?! The troll with a victim list longer than you’ve been alive?!"

"He wanted t’cull Kan."

The redblood in question was wide-eyed and scared as he looked at his matesprit, who was being scolded by Meenah and Aranea.

Well, Aranea anyway.

Meenah had an oddly approving look on her face for someone who should be upset.

"Everyone, please be quiet.", he spoke up suddenly, moving to help Cronus to his feet, "The danger is passed, we’re done here."

Cronus winced, groaning softly as he stood. His backfin had a deep bruise forming, no doubt from being kicked while down; coupled with clawmarks and various other injuries, Kankri shook his head.

"Let’s get you home."

"I’m fine Kanny-"

"Cronus, you are lying and, quite frankly, you are terrible at it."


End file.
